verdunfandomcom-20200213-history
Verdun Squad Gameplay
Verdun is a cooperative game in its very core. The game is built around squads consisting of four (4) players. Central to the co-operative gameplay is the so called “co-op xp” which is earned whenever you play together with another player. The more co-op xp you have with the squad members, the more powerful the squad will be. It is very important for teammates to communicate with each other to fully function as a team. 'Squad types' Each squad has a distinct type that is based on a historical unit. Thus, a squad type has plenty of unique characteristics that result in different strategies on the battlefield. In Verdun you fight in a squad under the banner of either of the two alliances; Entente or Central Powers. The game will feature the following squad types: * Poilus : Led by a Caporal, the French Poilus are provide accurate rifle fire. Its officer has the ability to designate an area for artillery/mortar strikes. * Tommies : The main British attack force, led into battle by a Corporal. The Tommies are the Entente Powers all-round squad type, supported by artillery fire. * Landsers: The German Rifle Squads’ main strength is in advance under MG 08/15 support. Its officer has the ability to designate an area for artillery/mortar strikes. * Chasseurs: French light infantry unit who are fast moving. The Chasseurs' task is reconnaissance. Its officer calls in recon planes to detect the enemy troops by displaying their locations on the mini-map for a short period of time. * Alpenjägers: German mountain infantry who are lightweight and focused on observation. Its officer calls in recon planes to detect the enemy troops by displaying their locations on the mini-map for a short period of time. * U.S. Marines: (Yet to be added) * U.S. Army: (Yet to be added) * German Pioneers: (Yet to be added) * German Sentry (Yet to be added) Each squad type has two abilities that all its members obtain when they choose to play as part of the squad. These abilities make sure the squad gets additional incentive to perform its task. For instance, the Poilus squad will have “Rifle Training”, which increases bolt-action rifle performance and “Discipline” which encourages capturing more sectors. 'Squad Roles' Within each squad type, there are four (4) unique roles to choose from, which are specific to that squad and the role it has on the battlefield. Each role wears unique attire, is given access to unique weapons and abilities. The attire is based on the nation the squad is fighting for. The roles are divided into three (3) categories: offensive, defensive and leader. Troops who play an offensive roles are armed with bolt-action rifles and a main objective of attacking enemy trenches. Troops who play a defensive role are armed with machine guns and may carry a sidearm. The defensive-troop objective is to defend friendly trenches and provide covering fire for advancing squad/team mates. Leaders are armed with pistols and binoculars and a main objective of directing the rest of the squad. Leaders can also call in off-map support, such as recon planes or mortar/artillery strikes. The selection of weapons for a role are based on its task (Grenadiers will receive grenades for instance). Each role also recieves three (3) abilities, which reward the player for performing their respective task within the squad. The general rule is that two abilities represent a strength and one a weakness. There are two kinds of abilities: *Passive: These are properties of a player such as increased stamina, aiming accuracy and increased assist bonuses. *Active: Active abilities are actions that a player can activate through a command menu. These abilities include creeping barrages, officer orders and recon planes. Active abilities have a cool down time that is displayed to all the squad member An example would be the Alpenjäger squad, which has a set of totally different roles such as the “Überwacher” observer role, “Aufklärer” scout role and “Scharfschütze” sniper. Its “Patrouillenführer” officer can call in a recon airplane. 'Squad levels' Squads are able to level up. The squad level is determined by how well the members of the squad are able to work together. This is expressed in co-op xp. Between each individual squad member, co-op xp points are earned. For instance player #1 and player #2 finish a squad match with one thousand (1,000) points, then player #1 adds one thousand (1,000) co-op xp of player #2 in his record.When a squad is set-up each member contributes the total co-op xp he earned with all the other squad members. The squad xp is based on the total of all the member contributions. If player #1 and #2 play a new match with two (2) new players in their squad, this squad will start at level two (2) with two thousand (2,000) co-op xp. Leveling squads has a number of effects: 'Appearance' The squad will upgrade in attire as the level of the squad increases. WWI saw a massive change in uniforms and equipment and in Verdun players are able to experience this. Squads start in early war uniforms and equipment which resemble the soldiers of their unit as they were at the start of the war in August of 1914. High-level squads will resemble the soldiers as seen in 1918. This dramatic change in visual appearance will be very noticeable to the other players and will make your squad stand out. 'Weapons' Squads will get more powerful equipment to use. As the squad gains experience their weapons are upgraded, equipped with more attachments. For instance gunners will receive a machine gun only in later levels. Again this resembles the great change in warfare that took place between 1914 and 1918. 'Abilities' Squad abilities are upgraded as well, becoming more beneficial to the squads task on the battlefield as it becomes more experienced. For instance the Poilus NCO starts off with a simple mortar strike at the low level, but as a high level it will be able to call in devastating creeping barrages.